Will You Be My Baby Momma
by ADADancer
Summary: "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and I want a baby. So, will you be my baby momma?"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot. Part two is with my beta right now. I will post this in PDF format along with the banner on my wordpress once I post part two. I will not be pulling this story. **

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for all their help.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Will You Be My Baby Momma?

Edward's Point of View

"So, will you be my Baby Momma?" I asked the stunning blonde after my long explanation.

She sat in her seat, frozen with her wine glass raised in her right hand. Her baby blue eyes were wide in shock. This look was something I was used to. It's not every day a man who you knew less than fifteen minutes asks if you could have a baby for him.

"Hello, Tanya. Are you alright?" I asked her, waving my hand in her face.

She unfroze and downed the last bit of her wine. Grabbing my big hands in her small ones, she gave me a sympathetic smile. I already knew what was coming.

"Listen, Edward, I think you are a great guy, but we barely know each other. I'm not really interested in having a child right now. Maybe in a couple years, if we're still together and you ask me to marry you," she explained.

"But, I want a baby now," I pouted.

She smiled at me. "You know what, I have to make a quick call to someone. I'll be right back," she said.

Tanya quickly grabbed her coat and put it on. I stared out the window. Strawberry blonde hair flashed by—Tanya. She caught a cab and ditched me.

Downing my last sip of red wine, I motioned the sympathetic waiter for the check.

Walking down the cold streets of Seattle, I couldn't help but feel sad about the night. This was the twentieth time this had happened to me. I would find an attractive woman, ask her on a date, she would smile and accept, and then I would explain what I wanted, and she was out in a dash.

Was it so hard to find a woman who wanted a baby at twenty-seven? Growing up in Forks, Washington, it wasn't uncommon for people to get married young and start a family. I moved to Seattle a few years ago, and it seemed like everyone had a baby wherever I went. Usually the women would beg their loved one for a baby, but it was the opposite for me. I wanted a baby—well, I would prefer more—but, one was enough for me now.

My sister Gianna and her husband Felix had three little rug rats. I loved babysitting them; they were so cute and so much fun. I wanted my own, but apparently no woman wanted that with me. Each and every time a woman had left me sitting in the restaurant was another punch to my ego.

It wasn't that I was horrible looking. I knew from countless girls' whispers and hungry stares that I was blessed with good looks. I also had money—I was a successful real estate agent—so I didn't see the big problem. I had a knack for finding the perfect apartment for each of my clients. I guess women just didn't want to have a baby with someone who knew what he wanted.

Finally getting to my apartment, I open my door and walked inside. I hung my coat up on the door and pressed the red button on my answering machine.

"Hello, Edward it's your mother. I haven't heard from you in a week. Are you dating someone yet?"

Ugh! She acts like I should be settled down now. _Believe me, Ma, I would be if a woman would settle down with me. _

"Anyway, please call me back tomorrow between six to nine in the morning," she said and hung up.

Deleting the message, I walked into my room and stripped out of my clothes. I wanted to put another failed attempt of finding a woman to settle down with me behind me.

~WYBMBM~WYBMBY~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~

I sat here looking at my watch for the tenth time in the past five minutes. Tonight I was meeting Lauren Mallory for drinks. She stopped at my office the other day, wanting a bigger apartment. When I found the perfect location, she immediately took it, and asked me out on a date—I wasn't going to pass that opportunity up.

It was five minutes until seven. I got here early like I always did. Taking another drink of my beer, I saw Lauren's long blonde hair. The waitress directed her toward me and she smiled. When Lauren's baby blue eyes spotted me, she waved her hand excitedly.

I stood up and greeted her in a hug. "Hey, have you been waiting long?" she asked.

"No, not at all," I smiled at her.

"You have a cute smile, it's sort of crooked," she laughed.

"Thanks," I blushed.

The bartender came over and Lauren ordered a Cosmopolitan. "So, how have you been?" she asked, inclining her seat toward mine as she took a drink.

"Good, busy at the office," I said.

"Yeah, I bet. I've been busy packing my house at night and running my store during the day." She waved her hand off.

"That sounds busy," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"So, I know that you aren't married, but do you have a girlfriend?" Lauren moved herself closer to me.

"No, I don't think if I did, my girlfriend would be happy if I was meeting a nice young woman for drinks tonight," I chuckled.

"Well, I'm single also." She grinned and licked her bottom lip.

I took another drink, not really knowing what else to say. Lauren was attractive, but it was really hard to hold a conversation with her. I wasn't too keen on her being my baby's momma, but if I couldn't find one decent woman wanting to try, there was no harm in asking.

"So, since we're both single, I was wondering if you could have my baby?" I said, taking a drink.

Lauren started chocking on her cosmopolitan. "Excuse me, what did you say?" she asked.

"Will you be my baby mama?" I asked.

And there it was, ladies and gentlemen— the look of pure terror. "Edward, I'm sorry, but we just met. I'm not interested in having kids at this moment, and quite frankly you're not the man I see myself settling down with," she said, getting out of her chair.

"Listen I've got to go, but we'll keep in touch." She rushed out of the restaurant.

Finishing my drink, I feel like a complete loser. Another woman who didn't want me.

~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~

I had a feeling that this was going to be a great day. First, I got a bonus in my paycheck. And now I was having a great date with Jessica, a woman I met yesterday in a coffee shop.

She was an average height, but hopefully with my tall figure it would balance our child out. She had medium length brown hair and blue eyes. Her personality was a bit bitchy, but if she was offering me a baby, I would gladly take it.

After the last two failed attempts, I decided to try something different tonight. We had a nice dinner at a small intimate Italian restaurant. Jessica complained about it not being extravagant enough—she was definitely a woman looking for a rich man to take care of her. I definitely had money, but I didn't flash it.

I invited her to come back to my apartment for some drinks and she quickly accepted. She had finished her third glass of red wine and was acting a little tipsy at the moment.

"Aww!" I heard a scream and a loud thump.

Okay, maybe she was completely drunk at the moment. She had smelled like a bottle of vodka when she arrived at the restaurant earlier. I was starting to think this whole baby momma thing wouldn't be so great with her.

I walked down the hall to see her laughing and failing to get off the floor.

"M-m-my uban ib ad a fe," she giggled.

I had no idea what the hell she said. All I knew was that I needed to get her out of her as soon as possible. She was a drunk and not someone I would want to be my baby's momma.

"Let's get you home," I said.

I searched in her purse to find her phone. Hoping to find a close friend's number to come and pick her up, I found a glistening silver diamond ring. I pulled it out and flashed it at Jessica.

"Um…what's this?" I asked hesitantly.

She rolled her head up to look and then she went limp. Poking her, I made sure she was still alive. I continued my search for her phone and found it at the bottom of her big designer purse. I turned it on and found numerous texts from 'Hubby.'

My heart beat wildly in my chest. I was definitely not a cheater, but she sure was. I read all those stories about crazy people killing their spouses or the person they were having an affair with. I didn't know who hubby was, but from reading a couple of the texts he was definitely not happy.

Scrolling down her list of contacts, I found 'Bestie'— she obviously doesn't label her friends by their names in her phone.

I quickly typed a message hoping 'Bestie' would arrive soon.

~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~

"I can't believe my luck today. That in less than an hour my boyfriend broke up with me and here I am with a gorgeous guy like you," Irina cried.

"Yes, I can't believe either," I grumbled.

I had been staring at the gorgeous blonde for over an hour. She had been sitting across from me at the bar. I watched her while she glanced at her phone, until finally a tall grizzly bear of a man walked in and broke up with her.

Being a nice man, I walked over to her and comforted her. Hoping that maybe she was a nice, well put together woman, I wondered if she would be the next candidate for my baby momma.

My hopes and dreams plummeted at soon as Irina spoke. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. It was high and pitchy— not to mention all she did was complain about her life. It made me realize why her boyfriend of two months had dumped her.

Irina was not only distraught about her boyfriend breaking up with her, she was upset because she was a teacher and had to take a pay cut; she also complained because her hairdresser had a family emergency and now her hair was going to be two inches longer than she wanted. She was beyond ridiculous.

Now here we were sitting at the bar _still _and she thought I was into her. No, I was trying to escape, but she wasn't taking the hint. I had made excuses like, "My wife is waiting for me," and "I have to pick up my kids from my parents' home."

Bringing my attention back to her, I listened to that shrill voice. "I have to freshen up real quick and then we can head back to my place." Irina leaned closer and brought chills up my spine— and not the good ones.

"Okay, sounds great!" I smiled at her.

She giggled like a schoolgirl and walked to the restrooms. Quickly looking for the exit, I ran to the door and left the bar.

This was definitely not how I pictured my night going. Like every night, I was supposed to find the woman of my dreams and ask her to bear my child. All I seemed to attract were women who didn't want a baby right now or the fucking crazy weirdos. Time was ticking for me—I was almost twenty-seven, and my life plan was already off by three years. I was supposed to be married and have a child by now.

I arrived at my apartment ten minutes later and slammed down onto my bed. The pillow muffled the sounds of my defeated screams. I may not have found my baby momma tonight, but that doesn't mean tomorrow I wouldn't. _That has to be some positive thing, right?_ I wondered.

Getting off my bed, I quickly rid myself of my clothes and got under the covers. As I fell into deep slumber, I thought of my goal for this week.

By Friday, I would find my baby momma, whether I was attracted to her or not

Chocolate would work, right?

~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~

This was it. Taking a deep breath, I stared at the big black doors of the bar. It was officially Friday evening, the night that I had decided that whoever I was on a date with would be my baby momma.

I had talked to my mother earlier, and she gave me the usual pep talk. I was still young, I shouldn't settle down for a baby unless I was in love with the woman, yadda yadda. The point was I wanted a baby now, and I was going to get me a baby momma.

Letting out the breath I was holding, I opened the door. I walked over to the corner and saw the gorgeous blonde I had met last night. She was tall and had a Marilyn Monroe style going on. She had told me to meet her here before we went out clubbing later.

As I was walking over to her, I noticed a fairly pretty brunette— she seemed a little butch to me— sitting next to her and holding her hand. A little strange for me to see two grown women holding hands, but I didn't feel the need to question it.

"Hey Kate," I said as I got within reach.

She turned her head and smiled at me. "Hiya Edward!" she beamed and pulled her friend up with her.

"This here is my girlfriend Carmen, Carmen this is Edward," she smiled.

Carmen gave me a tight nod before downing her drink. "So, we ready to go clubbing or what?" Carmen said.

"Oh sure, do you want anything to drink first, Edward?" Kate asked kindly.

"No, I'm good," I smiled.

If I was going to have to put a baby into her tonight, then I definitely wanted to be perfectly coherent.

"Okay, great!" Kate smiled.

She grabbed her purse and pulled me along with her and Carmen. We walked a block down from the bar and stopped along a lonely cul-de-sac.

There was music booming from the building. Outside the club there were a couple of men making out—I puked a little in my mouth— as we got inside the club I notice more and more female couples and male couples.

Kate pulled on my hand trying to get my attention. "I'm going to get drinks! Want anything?" she yelled.

"No, I'm good," I replied.

She smiled and disappeared in the crowd. Carmen ditched me for Kate, making me feel extremely out of place. I didn't know anyone here, but there was something about this club that was definitely fishy.

Closing my eyes, I felt a big hand run from the top of my back down to my ass. I squealed like a mouse before turning around. I felt the bile form in my mouth as I saw a dark russet colored male smiling his pearly whites at me.

"Hey, sexy, the name's Jacob," he held out his hand.

Never in my life had I had someone—especially male—squeeze my ass. As I started to choke on my saliva Jacob rushed up to me and slapped my back.

"Shit man, are you alright?" he asked.

Coughing up a storm, I finally caught my breath. "Yes," I squeaked.

"Thank fuck for that. I wouldn't want a sexy piece of ass like you choking to death because of me. So what's your name?" he asked, holding his right hand in front of me.

"Um…I'm…Um…Edward," I stuttered.

Was this guy hitting on me or what?

"Edward," Jacob repeated testing my name out. "It's kind of old fashioned, but it is so sexy," he said, leaning toward me.

"Oh, um I'm um," I couldn't formulate a sentence.

Jacob was obviously interested in men, and I was definitely not. He could not have a bun in his oven.

"So, you wanna…"

"I'm straight!" I interrupted him.

Jacob eyes widened and he looked confused for a second before he spoke. "If you are straight then why are you in a gay club?" he asked me.

Shaking my head, "What?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh shit, you didn't know. Dude, look around," he laughed.

Turning my head around, I now understood what he meant. This was definitely a gay club. If this was a gay club, then why would Kate bring me here with her…oh shit!

"Kate! Carmen! How are you two?" Jacob smiled and embraced them in a big hug.

"Oh, Jacob we've been busy but great." Kate's eyes drifted toward me. "Oh, I see you've met Edward," she grinned.

"I certainly have. This poor guy didn't realize this was a gay club," he said.

"Oh," Kate giggled. "Sorry, I thought you were…" she trailed off.

"Nope, I'm definitely straight," I said.

Kate stared at me in disbelief. "There is no way. You are such a great looking guy and you have an excellent fashion sense," she said.

"Well, I thought this was a date, so I tried to dress nicely."

Kate gave me an apologetic face. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I thought you were and I thought you knew that Carmen was my girlfriend, as in we are dating."

"Nope, I surely didn't know that." I shook my head.

"I feel terrible," Kate frowned.

"It's not your fault, except a big blow to my ego," I mumbled the last bit.

There was an awkward silence between the four of us. "Well, look, I'm gonna head out. It was nice meeting you guys," I said.

They all said goodbye to me and Kate apologized again, before I left.

I went home that night with no baby momma and a bruised ego.

~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~WYBMBM~

This was it, I had finally found my baby momma, and I just knew it. Earlier that day I had literally run into Bella at the Babies "R" Us store. I was wandering the streets of Seattle on my lunch hour, seeing babies everywhere and thinking of my disastrous "date" with Kate. I stopped to look up at the big purple-lettered sign and walked in.

I was looking at the tiny baby toys, picturing myself playing with my son or daughter, when I bumped into Bella. She was such a tiny little thing in height and weight compared to me. As soon as her eyes met mine, my heart started beating wildly in my chest—if I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was a woman. Men weren't supposed to feel that way, right? Well, most men my age aren't desperately looking for a woman to have their child, either. Maybe there was something wrong with me?

Bella and I struck up a conversation and I made up a story about buying a baby toy for my nephew and she helped me out. She was buying a brown teddy bear that said "Precious Little Angel." She told me it was for her best friend's baby girl. We talked for over a half hour in those comfortable as fuck rocking chairs. She was a kindergarten teacher and she was an only child. I told her about my sister Gianna and her children, my parents, and my job. Before I left I asked her out for dinner tonight and she happily accepted.

Bella and I were headed back to my apartment for some "coffee" after a nice dinner together. Throughout dinner, conversation flowed between us freely, and I couldn't help but picture this beautiful intelligent woman pregnant with our child. Would our child be a girl with brown chocolate eyes and my bronze colored hair, or my green eyes and Bella's wavy brown hair?

We entered my apartment and she looked around, taking it all in. I know she must have felt like this was not my apartment, because it wasn't your typical bachelor pad. It was definitely modern style in cool colored tones. My mother had furnished this place for me.

"Are you sure you're not gay? I mean not that there is anything against gay men—my best friend happens to be gay— but I have never been to a man's house that was this nicely decorated. Well, it's not like I really go to men's houses all the time," she rambled. It was really cute.

"Sorry," she whispered and shook her head.

"It's quite alright. My mother actually decorated the place for me," I smiled at her.

"Oh, she has excellent taste," she grinned.

"Thanks, I'm sure she would love to hear that."

"So, let me get a pot of coffee ready for us. Just make yourself comfortable," I said as I walked into the tiny kitchen.

I placed my hands against the cool granite counters. This date seemed to be going really well and I certainly didn't want to ruin it. How was I going to tell Bella that I wanted a baby and I picked her to be the bearer? I didn't think it would go to well if I said, "So let's have unprotected sex because I want a baby and I want you to be the mother." She would definitely run out the door and far away from me.

Bella's heels clacked against my wooden floors. The closer she got to be the louder it was. "Hey Edward," she called entering the kitchen.

"Yeah," I turned around with a big smile on my face.

"Um…Is it all right if I use your restroom?" she asked looking extremely embarrassed.

"Of course, it's right down the hall to your left," I directed her.

"Great, thanks."

"Do you like your coffee black, with sugar, or creamer?" I asked her before she left.

"I'm actually okay, thanks for the offer." She smiled.

"Oh, okay," I said, not really knowing what to do now.

If she didn't want to have coffee than why did she come back with me to my apartment? Was she going to the bathroom to text her friend with an emergency to pick her up? Was she trying to let me down easy? Damn it, she really wasn't as in to me as I was her. Of course I would somehow screw things up like I always did and I actually felt good with Bella.

Walking back out to the couch, I sat down with my hands rubbing against my face. I was a total failure; no woman was ever going to want to have a baby with me. I wasn't going to even think about adoption. Why would they want a single male to take in a baby to raise?

A gentle hand on my back pulled me out of my inner musings. "Hey, are you alright?" Bella asked in a soothing tone.

"Yeah sorry," I said, looking up at her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I'm kind of intruding on you. I can call a cab to come pick me up," she apologized.

"No, no you aren't intruding at all," I tried to ease her.

"Really? Are you sure…" she stopped.

I turned my head to see what had caught her attention, of course out of all the days I had to leave the couple of things I had bought at Babies "R" Us near the bar stool.

"Is that?" she asked.

"I can explain," I said.

"You said you were buying that stuff for your nephew." She spoke in confusion.

Yeah it wasn't like I could get away with that excuse tonight, especially since I had my "Baby Momma Countdown" hanging on the wall in big letters.

"You see…well um…I…"

"Oh, my god." Bella stood up shaking her head.

"Listen, it isn't what you think. I'm not like some crazy guy that stalks women in the Babies "R" Us store and pretend that my nephew is a baby. He certainly isn't anymore. It's been quite a few years since that," I rambled.

Her mouth was wide opened as she stared at me in shock and confusion. "I…you see...I sort of have been trying to find a woman as you would say…" _Jeez, could I sound any weirder?_

"I'm…" I closed my eyes, trying to utter those six little words that I had asked the last few dates before they left me.

"Edward, are you a father?" she asked me. Her tone was a mixture of hesitance and nervousness.

"No," I blurted. "No, I'm not, but I would love to be," I rambled.

"Okay," she drawled out.

"Alright listen," I said, moving her toward the couch.

"This is going to sound really wrong and I apologize beforehand. If you feel uncomfortable at all you can leave at any time. I'm quite used to it actually, but first I just want you to know that I have never felt such a connection with another woman on the first date," I explained in a rush.

"You're really starting to freak me out." She was quickly scooting away from me.

_Just say it Edward. If she leaves then you know she is not the one. _

"I want a baby." Her eyes wide with shock stared into mine.

"I know that sounds crazy, but I love babies. I always pictured myself being a young dad, taking my son or daughter to the park, teaching them things, and playing with them. But the point is I want a baby now and so far every woman who I have asked to be my baby momma has left me. So, my son or daughter isn't really coming anytime soon."

"So let me get this straight. You a twenty-six year old single male, and you haven't been able to find a woman who was interested in having your child?" she asked me in disbelief.

"Yes," I answered.

She nodded her head, but stayed silent, trying to grasp the information I had shared with her.

"Um anyway, after having one of the worst weeks of not finding a baby momma, I stumbled—okay, I walked into Babies "R" Us and bumped into you," I finished.

"I'm still a little confused," she said, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, I think we really connected with each other. So what I am trying to say is," taking a deep breath, "Bella Swan, will you be my baby momma?"

A tiny gasped escaped her before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

_Uh oh…This can't be good…_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you all. **  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! That is the most I have ever gotten on one single entry! This story is now avaliable on my Wordpress, under stories.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for all their help.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

My Baby Momma

**Edward's Point of View**

"You look," Bella said, shoving the pregnancy stick in my hand as she closed her eyes.

"No, I can't! You look!" I squealed.

"Edward, this is ridiculous. Look at the stick!" Bella gave me a pointed look.

"Fine," I snapped.

I took a deep breath before I cast a look at the pregnancy test that hopefully would forever change my life. Staring back at me was a pink plus sign.

"What does it say?" Bella whispered nervously.

"P-p-positive," I stuttered.

"What!" She jumped into my arms and grasped my face in her small, chilly hands.

"P-pregnant…Bella, pregnant…" I whispered in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Let me see!" she exclaimed in excitement and grasped the stick in her hand.

I stood still in shock, not believing that I was finally going to be a father. After months of trying to find my baby momma, I finally got the perfect one.

It was hard to believe that we had only known each other for a little over two months. After I confessed my secret to her on our first date, I was certainly surprised when she came knocking on my door the next night. Little did I know she was looking for a baby daddy.

_I kicked back on the big black leather sofa as I watched the movie _Baby Mama_. I was feeling like such a loser after what had happened with Bella last night. I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. In this lonely apartment drowning my sorrows of being alone forever. _

_Knock…Knock…Knock…_

_I quickly jolted out of my inner thoughts and stared at the door. It was very unusual that one of my family members would stop by to visit me, and I didn't interact with many people in the city. _

_Whoever was on the other side of the door started getting impatient and pounded on the door louder this time. Sighing, I paused the movie and got off the couch. _

_I opened the door and quickly shut it as soon as I saw who it was. "Shit!" _

"_Edward, can I please come in?" Bella said though the door. _

_My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. There was absolutely no way Bella could be here right now. Surely I had scared her off last night. _

_I quickly opened the door again to see my brown-eyed beauty staring at me nervously. _

"_Um…hi," she whispered. _

_I continued to stare at her, not knowing what to say or do. _

"_C-can I come in?" she stuttered. _

"_Uh sure, sure." I nodded my head and moved so she could come inside. _

_I quickly shut the door and we walked over to the couch. _

"Baby Mama_? That's quite fitting under these circumstances," she mumbled under her breath. _

"_Huh?" I asked. _

_She smacked her hand against her lips and looked down in embarrassment. "Oh no! I said that out loud, didn't I?" _

"_Yeah." I nodded my head. _

"_Sorry," she apologized. _

"_No need to apologize. Did you forget something last night?" I asked, wanting to cut to the chase. _

"_No," she said as she gnawed at her bottom lip. _

"_I, um, can I sit?" she asked. _

"_Yes, sorry." I moved over to the right side of the couch, making room for her. _

"_Listen, about last…" _

"_I want to be your baby momma." She interrupted me. _

_I could hear the faint sound of someone choking, but I think it was me in shock. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_There is something that you need to know about me." She paused and took a deep breath. _

"_There has always been one thing that I have always dreamed of becoming…" she paused to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly before whispering, "a mom." _

"_I'm confused," I said, not really understanding what this had to do with me. _

_She rolled her big brown eyes and grasped my hands in hers tightly. "Let me explain it to you this way. While you are out looking for baby mommas, I am looking for baby daddies." She gave me a hopeful look. _

_It took a few seconds before I was able to process everything. "So let me get this straight…I want a baby," I pointed to myself and then pointed to her, "and you want a baby." _

"_Yes," she whispered. _

"_Um…" _

_She grasped my face in her small hands. "Edward Cullen, will you be my baby daddy?" she asked. _

"_Yes!" I jumped up without thinking. _

"So, the doctor was really telling us the truth." I breathed a sigh in relief.

"He really was," Bella said with glee.

"I knew all along that you were pregnant. You were the one questioning poor Dr. Gerandy the whole time." I pointed a finger at her.

She cocked her eyebrow and gave me the stink eye, "If that were true, then why did you buy a pregnancy test after he told us we were eight weeks pregnant?" she scoffed.

"I did not," I said like a petulant child.

"You did so, you big baby," she hissed at me.

"You know what? I bought two Snickers bars and I will not be sharing any with you since you are being so mean." I stuck my tongue out at her and quickly ran away.

"Not if I get to them first." She shoved me so hard that I slammed into the wall and fell on the carpeted floors.

"Damn you, Isabella Marie Swan!" I hissed at her retreating form.

"_Holy shit, you're so fucking tight," I moaned. _

"_I told you it's been a long time." She gritted her teeth. _

_After a couple of minutes she nudged my leg, letting me know that it was okay to move. I kept my pace slow at first, gradually setting the pace of my thrusts faster once we became more attuned with one another. _

"_So good," she whispered as her hands ran up the length of my back and knotted into my disheveled hair. _

_Her body was trembling and shaking as she was coming closer to the edge. I kept the steady, easy pace and continued to caress her soft body with light kisses and my hands while whispering sweet words in her ear. _

_It was taking everything for me to hold off my release before hers. It had been quite some time since I had gotten any action besides my hand. Her walls were starting to clench deliciously around my member. _

"_E-Edward," she whispered in my ear as her body shook in pleasure. _

_A couple more thrusts and I soon let the pleasure overtake my body as I released inside of her. I collapsed on top of her and hugged her glowing body tightly against mine. _

_Lifting my head off her shoulder, I stared into her deep brown eyes. Seeing the adoration in their depths did indescribable things to me. I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. _

_I could feel myself getting harder inside of her as that one kiss turned into two, then three…then four... I brushed my fingers across the side of her body and slowly started thrusting in and out. We both hissed as I pulled myself all the way out before slowing pushing inside of her. _

_While our first time was two fast, obsessive baby-making freaks, this time was going to be slow and romantic. This was how I wanted to remember the night we conceived our baby. _

_~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~_

"_Bella, the bed is really cold without you. When are you going to join me?" I asked. _

_She had been sitting upside down on the couch with her legs in the air for the past couple of hours. I swore her legs had to be numb by now. _

"_If I wait just a little bit longer maybe one of your little guys will attach itself to my eggs and we will have a little chick cooking." She adjusted herself on the couch. _

"_Bella," I sighed as I walked toward her. I caressed her face and brushed the strands of her hair off her cheek. _

"_Come to bed," I pleaded with her. _

"_Five more minutes," she negotiated. _

"_Fine," I grumbled childishly and walked back to the bedroom. _

~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~

"Truce?" I hesitantly asked Bella as I held out my king-size Snickers.

She nodded her head and smiled at me. "Truce… Now hand me that Snickers bar."

I swear I meant to give it to her, but my hand wasn't letting go of that damn Snickers.

"Edward?" Bella looked at me with a confused face.

"Here," I said again.

She tried to grab it, but once again my hand was stuck to the candy bar.

"What the hell is your problem?" she hissed at me.

"I like Snickers," I said lowly.

"Give me the damn chocolate bar, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She spoke in a stern tone.

"Last time I checked I left my mother at home," I grumbled.

"Give me the fucking chocolate bar," she insisted.

We both looked at each other, shocked at the foul language. I don't think I had ever heard her curse like that before.

"Sorry," she apologized and looked down.

The chocolate bar fell out of my hands and she quickly took it and ran away. These next few months were definitely going to be interesting.

~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~

_Eight Months Later_

"Please, Edward, make it stop," Bella moaned in pain.

"Honey." I sighed as I brushed her matted hair away from her damp forehead.

"Please, I can't do this," she cried.

"Miss Swan I am going to need you to keep pushing," the doctor said in stern tone.

"Aw!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed.

It seemed like just yesterday we had found out she was pregnant and were fighting over a candy bar. We had been so busy these past couple of months preparing for our baby. I think the most stressful thing was telling our parents. Bella's parents were surprisingly happy for us. Her father kept asking me when I was going to make an honest woman out of his daughter, but we were more focused on the baby right now.

The last three months of Bella's pregnancy were spent buying a home and decorating it. When we found out that we were going to have a little girl, we constantly shopped for her. Our house had five bedrooms, and two of them were filled with baby Bailey's things. Our little girl was definitely going to be spoiled.

"I see the head!" The doctor called, pulling me from my memories.

"Our little girl is almost here," I said ecstatically to Bella.

Bella screamed one last time and pushed twice more before we heard the most amazing sound in the world—our daughter's cry.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, you have a beautiful little girl." The doctor smiled at us.

They let me cut the cord before they took our little Bailey. As the nurse attended to Bella, I went out to share the great news with our family. I found my sister wide awake with my sleeping niece on her lap, and Felix was in the corner with their other two children. My mother and Renee were looking at baby pictures of Bella and me, and our fathers were watching the football game.

When Gianna noticed me I gave her a big smile. "It's a girl!" I grinned widely.

My family and Bella's jumped up asking a million questions that I wasn't exactly prepared for at the moment. I was still in awe of seeing my daughter for the first time, even if she was covered in blood.

"Edward, when can we see her?"

"How big is she?"

"What does she look like?"

The questions were overbearing. "Hold on!" I raised my voice trying to get their attention.

"Where is my granddaughter?" my mother insisted.

"Stop!" I demanded. "Please, I will come get you when we are able to have visitors, but I need to get back to Bella right now," I pleaded.

"But," my mother started to say.

"No, he's right, Es, let's leave our boy in peace until we can see our granddaughter." My father always was the voice of reason.

"Thank you," I said to him and quickly walked off.

When I got back to the private room and Bella, they were wheeling Bailey in. Bailey was seven pounds and twenty inches long. She was perfectly healthy. She had a full head of brown hair. I was curious to see whose eyes she would eventually have.

The nurse had shown Bella how to breast-feed our daughter, which was such a heart-warming sight. I had moved so I was on the edge of the bed, and gently caressed our daughter's face.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

"Isn't she? I never realized how much I could really love her. I have no words," Bella said through happy tears.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing them closer to me. "I love you both so much," I proclaimed in her ear.

"We love you, too." She chuckled.

~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~MBM~

"It's my turn," Bella demanded as she stomped her foot at me.

"I still have two more minutes," I said.

I rocked Bailey back and forth as she snuggled into the crook of my arms. "No, I watched you add an extra five minutes. It's my turn to hold her."

"Well the clock disagrees," I said in a high sing-song tone. For the past month Bella and I had been arguing about who gets to hold Bailey. It got so out of control that Renee bought us a timer so we each got equal amount of time.

"Edward…"

"Bella…" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Well, I didn't think it would have to resort to this," Bella sighed and pulled out my last king size Snickers.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh wouldn't I?" she interrupted. "Give me Bailey and you will get your candy bar."

"That's not fair!" I grumbled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you hand me my daughter right now or the last of your stash of Snickers is mine," she threatened.

"Sorry, little one," I sighed and walked over to Bella.

"The Snickers, please." I held my hand out.

"Give me my daughter first," she said through clenched teeth.

Her hand was within reach and I quickly snatched the candy bar out of her hand before jetting across the family room.

"Damn you, Edward Cullen. You keep hogging her." Bella chased after me.

I quickly locked the door as I reached our bedroom. I set a sleeping Bailey in her cradle. As Bella kept banging on the door to be let in, I quickly lit the candles I had set up earlier. While Bella went out on her morning run, I had set up our bedroom with white candles across the bedroom and flower petals on the floor and our bed.

I pulled the small black velvet box out of my pocket and unlocked the door. As I kneeled down on my knee, Bella came in. She looked around confused and ready to scream at me some more. However, once she saw me kneeling on the ground with the small velvet box opened, tears started to pool in her eyes.

"I know we did things a little backwards and we bicker with each other a lot, but this past year with you has been amazing for me. I never thought I could meet this perfect woman and a few months later have a baby with her. I know I can be an ass sometimes when it comes to Snickers or hogging Bailey, but I really do love you. You are already my baby momma, but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife. Bella, will you marry me?"

She gasped and dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. Her lips crashed against mine for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I would love to marry you, Edward. Yes!" she cried out.

I placed the simple but elegant diamond ring on her finger. I picked her up and placed her on the bed hoping to celebrate this wonderful day with my baby momma, and soon, my wife.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts on the ending. I had a lot of fun writing this story. **

**I am on facebook and twitter: ADADancerfanfic**

**I also have two new stories out if you are interested in reading them: Skyfall and Mr. Househusband. **


End file.
